


All of You

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Handcuffs, JayRoy week 2016!, M/M, Restraints, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, comfort through sex, ftm Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: When Jason is wound too tight, sometimes he just needs his control ripped from him. Sometimes he needs to not think about anything except his connection to his body, and his anchor to this world. Sometimes he just needs someone to make him feel good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7's theme was a three way tie between "Domestic Fluff", "Ghosts", and "Handcuffs". I did a bit of a combo with ghosts and handcuffs.
> 
> Sad to see this week end, but hopefully we'll have another one soon!

Jason arched, tugging his arms. They didn’t move, held up tightly above him, clasped together and _chained_ to the bed. His shoulders ached from being held up like this, pulled tight above his head, but the ache, the burn, was _welcome_ . Because it meant he was at someone _else’s_ mercy- and for once, he could just _exist_.

 

There were hands on his heavy thighs, rubbing at the muscle. Roy’s hands, he knew, without looking. He knew the calluses on his fingers, the size of his palm, the grip of his fingertips. He knew them from endless nights of intimacy and countless moments of simply _grasping_ them when he needed an anchor. The mouth that pressed next to one, a moment later, was no stranger either.

 

“You’re so gorgeous like this.” Roy breathed the words into Jason’s tanned skin, and Jason tipped his head back, shivering. With the blindfold over his eyes, he couldn’t be sure if they were open or not, but that was okay. He didn’t need to see Roy to know his image, in his mind. Roy’s mouth moved higher, pushing Jason’s thighs further apart- and Jason let out a little noise when he paused to suck so close to the juncture- close enough that he was sure Roy could smell how badly he wanted him.

 

Jason needed this. He needed Roy- needed Roy to take everything away from him. The night terrors were back, and he’d been going days without sleep. He’d run himself ragged on patrol, and even _Lian_ noticed when she left for school that morning that Jason looked like a ghost. Paler than usual, dark circles under his eyes- it was a look far more fitting and attractive on _Tim_ than on him.

 

Roy skipped the place Jason wanted his mouth the most, pushing up to kiss at Jason’s hip, before sliding up his side. His mouth grazed an old scar from a knife wound, before he was moving to kiss below Jason’s ribs. “Where are you?”

 

“With you,” Jason admitted- not lost in a half asleep stupor, nor dreading the moment he’d attempt to let his head hit the pillow that night. Simply there, in that moment.

 

“And what are you?”

 

“Safe,” Jason whispered, relaxing as Roy’s hands skimmed along his sides. His mouth moved higher, tongue laving out along one scar on his chest. Jason shivered, pushing towards his mouth. Roy was the only one allowed to touch him _there_ , to love the scars that had made Jason feel better about his body. He’d never had anyone else touch him that had truly wanted to- but even curious fingers made his stomach flip. But Roy… Roy was different.

 

Roy treated them like battle scars. Like Jason was a _survivor_ , and never an _oddity_. Never a spectacle.

 

“Exactly.” His mouth moved higher, his tongue rolling around one nipple. Jason could feel the dull sensation, and pushed his hips up because he wanted to be touched where it _mattered_ \- where his nerves had never been disconnected. He knew that Roy knew these touches were a certain kind of torture- and yet they made Jason want more.

 

Roy’s mouth continued upwards, along his neck, before he was breathing into his ear, hot and heavy and Jason knew he wanted this too. Knew his terror and insomnia had kept him from Roy’s touch for longer than either liked-

 

Jason wasn’t sure what it said about them, that just a few days without sex was too damn _long_.

 

“How do you want me?” Roy asked, his tongue tracing the shell of Jason’s ear. “My mouth or my cock or my fingers?”

 

Jason shivered, squeezed his eyes shut. He could see Roy behind his eyelids, those green eyes of wildfire, his hair free and falling against his freckled cheeks. The perfect part to his lips and how perfectly they could fit between Jason’s teeth.

 

“All of you.” Jason swallowed, spreading his thighs more, heels digging into the bed. “ _All of you_ , please. Remind me who I _am_.”

 

Roy chuckled, warm vibrations from his chest, and Jason turned. He was greeted by a kiss, perfectly slow and affectionate, and Jason tugged, wanted to get his arms around Roy but _couldn’t_ . Not with the damn cuffs- but he’s asked for them. He’d asked for Roy to take everything away, every bit of control and thoughts and breath, and to _replace it_.

 

Replace it with something better.

 

“You can have it,” Roy mumbled, lazily kissing him. There was a _love you_ somewhere in there, but Jason swallowed it down, let it settle warm in his ribs where he kept all of Roy’s words. When Roy pulled away, kissed his way back down the center of Jason’s body, it was full of promise. Jason sighed, let himself go lax again, smiling as Roy’s tongue dipped into his navel, before his mouth was following the trail of dark, dawny hair there towards his groin.

 

This time, Roy didn’t detour, but instead laid out between Jason’s legs and kissed gingerly at his lips. Jason sucked in a breath, felt Roy’s hands on his thighs again, gentle now, as he kissed lightly, teased but didn’t let his tongue most past that warm flesh. It made Jason wild, crazy in the right way, in the way he needed. Made him focus on his body and that it was his, that it felt good and could _be_ good.

 

“Pretty boy,” Roy mumbled into him, before his tongue licked a hot, long trail up his lips. Jason groaned, and Roy moved his hands, spread Jason wide and exhaled against him. Jason trembled. “What should I do to your cunt, baby?”

  


Once Jason might have _cringed_ over that, but now… years had given him confidence, had made his belly go tight and hot whenever Roy talked like that. Because it didn’t make him _doubt_ who he was.

 

His mouth fell open, but the words weren’t there. Just little noises, wordless pleas. Roy chuckled, his tongue flicking out, a single teasing touch to Jason’s clit. “Words, Jaybird.”

 

“Nnh, Roy-” Jason tossed his head, could feel the build up from their lack of intimacy. “Just… kiss me.”

 

“Yeah? Where?” Roy leaned forward, his tongue moving heavier, slower now, over Jason’s clit. “Here?” Jason gave a breathy _yes_ , and Roy’s tongue swirled around it. Jason swore he was throbbing, needed this so damn badly, and Roy was _so good_ with his mouth. Jason had no idea how many people he’d had to have been with to get as good as he did- and he didn’t care. Because no one _else_ got Roy now, not like this. Not ever again. “Mm, Jay.” Roy’s tongue dipped down lower, teased his entrance, and Jason gave a breathy yelp, a full shudder running through him. “You always taste like heaven.”

 

Whatever Roy was _doing_ to Jason, it was exactly what he needed.

 

Jason’s chest heaved, and Roy lapped his way back up, this time not giving him only a single teasing touch, but letting his tongue lap heavily over his clit, over and _over_ again. Jason gasped, pushing towards his mouth, trying to grind into Roy’s tongue, as his lover’s hands were back on his thighs, holding them open. His thumbs pressed in, hitting nerves that Jason was embarrassed were so damn sensitive, and he was crying out, wanting _more and more and more_.

 

Wanting to come already.

 

Roy sucked gently, his tongue swirling now, making Jason achingly sensitive. He kept bucking up, but Roy didn’t seem to mind. He pressed closer, tongue pushing harder, and it was his _name_ that Jason was screaming, when he finally came. He bucked and arched, his hands flexing, tugging at the cuffs. Roy groaned, let Jason fuck himself against his mouth until he was collapsing back, gasping for breath.

 

Roy pushed himself up, and Jason could hear him moving, but he wasn’t saying a word. He felt the bed move as he climbed off it, the rustle of clothing- and finally foil, tearing open. Jason whined, his head rolling to one side, cheek pressed to his stretched shoulder. It was agonizingly long years and fucking _seconds_ before Roy was back between his legs, grasping them and hoisting them up. Jason gave a surprised little noise- and Roy was inside him in a single, deep thrust.

 

He gasped, arching, and Roy groaned, must have tipped his head back. “Shit,” he muttered, grinding into Jason like he somehow wanted to get deeper into his body. “I’m sorry babe… I couldn’t _wait_.”

 

Jason didn’t want him to wait.

 

“Roy,” was all he managed, before Roy was pulling back, thrusting into him sharp and hard. Jason attempted to meet him, the ghost of his first orgasm still there. Still clawing at him, reminding him he hadn’t come down from the high- and Roy, he was going to drive him straight to it again.

 

“Shit, you’re so tight.” Roy leaned over him, groaned through his teeth. “Baby _relax_. Or are you going to come again?” Jason nodded, his mouth open as he panted, couldn’t catch his damn breath. Roy must have grinned, Jason could hear it in his voice. “Yeah? Am I being that good to you?”

 

He was being _so good_ that Jason couldn’t believe Roy was real, in a part of his mind.

 

Roy let go of one of Jason’s thighs, his hand splaying down on his pelvis. His thumb pressed to Jason’s clit, rubbing in quick circular patterns as he continued to thrust- and it was everything Jason needed. Everything and he didn’t have to say a _word_ because Roy was somewhere deep inside his mind now, had wormed his way in and was never leaving again.

 

Jason clasped his hands together, screaming wordlessly in his second orgasm. He tightened around Roy, who didn’t stop touching him until Jason was melting, nothing but hot liquid around him. He lay limp against the bed, heard the _thump_ of Roy’s hands slamming onto the mattress as he nearly collapsed onto him. He was thrusting wildly, _free_ now that he knew Jason had gotten his pleasure- desperately seeking his own.

 

But it wasn’t until Roy was kissing him desperately, whimpering into his mouth and tasting like Jason’s cunt, that he finally got off. Jason sucked at his tongue, moaned around it because he _loved_ how he tasted from Roy’s mouth, and he couldn’t ever be sure it wasn’t that simple fact, that Roy _knew_ that, that had him coming. Had Roy’s hips stuttering and losing all rhythm, wordless noises falling into Jason’s mouth.

 

Roy lay on top of him, after, having broke the kiss to bury his face in Jason’s neck. His weight was a pleasant sort of anchor, even if it made it slightly harder to breath. Jason didn’t mind. He was smiling, couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or not and not caring. He felt _tired_ , the sort of exhaustion that had been creeping into him for days now- except this was peaceful. It wasn’t desperate, wasn’t heavy and suffocating.

 

Roy’s mouth moved lazily against his neck, before he was finally lifting off Jason. He missed the feel of his body, but was relieved when the chain holding the cuffs was released, and his arms could flop down, hands resting on his belly now. Roy worked the cuffs open, tossed them away towards the foot of the bed, before he was carefully undoing the blindfold.

 

Jason blinked, the room so bright even with the light off, compared to the sweet darkness he’d had a moment before. But when his vision cleared, there was Roy smiling at him, and it was the best damn thing he’d ever seen.

 

“You okay?” he asked, reaching out to smooth back Jason’s hair. He nodded, turning towards his hand, kissing his palm. _Tired_ he mumbled, and Roy dragged his thumb along Jason’s lips. “Think you can get some sleep?” Jason nodded, and Roy pulled back. He stood up, and Jason watched through half lidded eyes as Roy pulled the condom off, tying it off and tossing it towards their wastebasket. He tugged at the blankets, before reaching out to gently pull at one of Jason’s arms. Jason shifted, rolled into the spot made for him, as Roy tugged the blanket up. He bent over, kissed Jason’s temple, who sighed, feeling like he was only half there. “Get some sleep, okay? You deserve it sweetheart.”

 

Jason smiled, but couldn’t be sure if he thanked Roy verbally, or just in his mind. Still, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of him getting dressed- knew he’d go off to work in his workshop, until he had to get Lian from school. Mentally, Jason wondered if he’d wake up to make dinner.

 

It would only be the next morning, when he came back to, after more than twelve hours of dreamless sleep, that he’d realize he _definitely_ would not.


End file.
